*~Quatre's Choice~*
by WaterFarie88
Summary: It's about Quatre and a girl named Ashley. The gundam pilots have to kill Ashley and Quatre falls in love with her.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own the characters I made up.  
  
Note: My first Gundam Wing fanfiction and my first boy's point of view. Wish me luck! I know that I change verb tenses a lot in my fanfictions, so I apologize.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl  
  
I found myself in a cold, dark room listening to Dr. J tell us about our next mission. It's about a girl we have to murder. She seems to know too much about us and the things we do. Heero seems eager to get on with the mission. Trowa and Duo seem like they don't care whether or not the girl lives or dies. Wufei is acting just like his quiet, normal self.  
  
"You MUST kill the girl at all costs or else she'll tell the world about our.little group." Said Dr. J.  
  
"What can a girl do to us, gundam pilots?" Duo asked.  
  
"She can tell the world about the Gundams. Then, OZ will be after you. She knows about the people you've err. killed." Dr. J answered.  
  
"What does she look like?" I asked.  
  
"Her name is Ashley. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's about the same height as you, Quatre." He answered.  
  
"We'll take the job." Heero spoke for the first time during the meeting.  
  
"Okay. Go to the costume party at the castle. Her parents are sponsoring the party. She'll be in a fairy costume." Dr. J told us.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
We walked through the doors of the castle. We were all wearing masks. Heero refused to wear a costume.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to our party." Said Ashley with a smile.  
  
"We're happy to be here." Replied Duo slyly.  
  
As we walked away from the door, Ashley smiled at me. I smiled back and started blushing a bit. I was glad that the mask covered up my face, or else I'd never hear the end of it from Duo. After a while, there was music playing for people who wanted to dance. I spotted Ashley walking to me.  
  
"Want to be my dance partner?" She asked me.  
  
"Err. I don't know." I muttered.  
  
"Quatre, go and dance. Have fun. At least you have a girl to dance with." Said Duo.  
  
Ashley didn't wait for an answer from me. She grabbed my hand and ran onto the dance floor. I just stood there like an idiot on the middle of a dance floor.  
  
"Put your arms around me and let's start dancing." She said, or more like commanded.  
  
"Err. I . Err." I stuttered.  
  
Seeing the worried look on my face, she said "Don't worry! I don't bite."  
  
I still stood there stiffly. Then, Ashley grabbed my arms and put them on her hips. She started to dance and I started to blush again. I never danced with a girl like this before. Definitely not with a girl we had to kill. She moved with the grace of a swan. After a while, she laid her head on my chest.  
  
"I never asked you for your name. What's your name?" Ashley asked me.  
  
"Winner. Quatre Winner." I answered.  
  
"Quatre. Hm. I like that name." She stated and then she fell silent.  
  
At the end of the dance, we heard Ashley's mother calling her. "Ashley, where are you?"  
  
"Gotta go. See you later on the balcony in two hours k, Quatre?" Ashley said with a smile.  
  
"Okay. Bye." I said, half dazed.  
  
The guys walk up to me.  
  
"Quatre, yoo-hoo? Anyone in there?" Duo said while knocking on my head.  
  
"wha." I said.  
  
"Quatre, remember our mission? Don't get too close to that girl." Wufei warned.  
  
"Not my fault. She likes me." I replied.  
  
"Just remember our mission, Romeo. We have to kill her." Trowa said.  
  
"Well, I'm meeting her at the balcony in two hours. I'll tell her to meet me at that alley behind the jewelry store. There you can kill her if you want to." I said reluctantly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I'm stopping here. How do you like it so far? Please review. This is my first Gundam Wing fanfiction. 


End file.
